Without Words
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words.


"Oh dear Kami! I'm late! How could I be so careless?" Misao screamed as she smacked herself physically. "Aoshi-sama must be waiting for his tea!"

And off she went rushing into the kitchen scurrying from here to there arranging the materials for their private tea-ceremony. The only time she could have _her _Aoshi-sama only to herself. Oh! How she looked forward for those few moments!

Little did she know her eagerness for the meeting was equally shared by someone else as well. Aoshi never revealed anything.

To Misao, Aoshi was still as he was. Never speaking enough and always zoning her out. But yet, she loved and longed to be in his presence to speak her heart out and share every little thing that Aoshi missed in his personal prison. But as years passed, Misao sensed some changes, so she hoped. Weaved her dreams a little more hopefully. May be…

"May be she's busy in the Aoiya or something" Aoshi tried to reason with himself. Nobody could say Shinomori Aoshi was an impatient man. But _now,_ at this very moment, he had almost lost his calm. Misao was perfectly three and a half minute late with his tea. "Yeah, right. Tea." Mocked a tiny voice from inside himself. " You only care about the tea, who cares about that really cute, beautiful girl with big ocean blue eyes and the most lovely presence, right? Wish she stopped coming and someone else took over the duty." "No!" growled Aoshi. "No, that can't happen! It's the only time I get my Misao all to myself."

"_Your Misao?_ Since when is she _your _Misao?" Re-appeared the voice.

"She has always been mine." Declared Aoshi mentally.

" Says who?"

"I do."

"So what?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know. Does she? Or what would happen if she did? You don't love her! You just want your tea on be she figured that out by now. And that's why she isn't coming today! Its just the beginning Aoshi! Today, she won't come , tomorrow, she will avoid you, the next she'll forget you and then she'll find a new man and get married and bear children…"

"_My_ children" snarled Aoshi possessively.

"Ooohhh! Your ? You don't even talk to her! And to make children, you'll need to do something more than talking to her."

"I will." Mumbled Aoshi.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch you clearly."

"I said, I will."

"You will What?"

"I will…."Aoshi was at loss for words.

"Oh I get it. You will jump her!"

"What? No!"

" You don't want to jump her?"

"Its not that I don't want to."

"So you want to jump her."

"I don't." mumbled Aoshi as images of Misao and him tangled in his futon flashed through his mind.

"You _don't _?"

"I do!" admitted Aoshi.

" See! I told you! You only _want _her. You don't love her."

"I do..." confessed Aoshi weakly.

" Yes, you want her. Lust after her." Teased his inner voice.

"No. I don't want her!" spat a very angry Aoshi, loudly.

His war with his inner voice was abruptly stopped by the sound of fine cutlery shattering. Aoshi looked up from his meditative position and watched with horror as Misao looked at him with tearful eyes and an expression he never wanted over that pretty face of hers- hurt.

"You don't want me?" whispered Misao brokenly. Misao's lower lip trembled as she bit into it to stop her tears. How could he say that? That he didn't want her! After all she had done _for him_, after all she had gone through _for him_, after all these years she had waited _for him_.

He had promised her, hadn't he? No. He did not. His eyes did. But how could she believe those eyes? They were the greatest deceiver in the world. Oh how she wished to throw the already broken tray straight at his handsome face! No. She'd rather hurl herself at him. Yes, she preferred that. But he didn't. He said so himself. Right now.

With a fresh wave of salty tears, Misao turned on her heels and ran out of the temple.

Aoshi could do nothing but to watch her.

Later that night. Misao was asleep in her futon. Tired and spent crying for Aoshi. Omasu and Okon tried to talk to her about it, but she just shut everyone off since she returned from the temple.

Misao's young heart was shattered. It was the last thing she ever wanted to hear from the man she loved most. Misao had gone through every heartache possible over the cold years from Aoshi. She always feared that Aoshi might not return her feelings but she never thought it would be at her face, like this. So direct. So hurtful.

Misao didn't ask much from Aoshi. She just wanted him. Was that too much? Did she force herself on him? Did she suffocate him? The new thought sent fresh tears to her already swollen eyes. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep crying.

Hands fisted in the sheets, face buried deep within the pillow seeking warmth, silken locks messed around her. That's how Aoshi found her, when he entered her room late at night. Well, he wasn't going to deny that without the direction from Omasu's wooden spoon, he would dare to come up here. Sure, Aoshi was a courageous man but it was Omasu we are talking about.

Its not that Aoshi didn't want to make it up to Misao. He just didn't know how or, when. Now, seeing her like this, it hurt him. Angered him. Made him sad. He had never seen Misao like this. She was the symbol of strength and happiness to him. No matter what, he had always seen her smiling.

Kneeling by her futon, Aoshi leaned closer to Misao. Silent trembles wrecked her body even in her sleep. Buried in the pillows, Aoshi couldn't see her face. But anyhow, he was determined to bring that smile back to her face , now. Aoshi gently laid his hands on her arm, instantly Misao rolled on her side exposing her tear streaked face to him. A knife went straight through his heavy heart as Aoshi realized how much he must have hurt his little angel. His thumbs gently caressed her smudged cheeks wiping the tear marks. He didn't realize as he leaned closer and closer until the tip of her nose touched his. Blue eyes snapped open at the contact.

Blue stared at blue. Warmth and love clashed with hurt and confusion but all was lost when Aoshi lowered his lips on Misao's. Her eyes widened with shock. Had Aoshi gone crazy? What's he doing! Her queries were cut short as Aoshi mashed his lips a little more snugly against hers. Misao kicked all thoughts across the country as she wrapped her arms around Aoshi's neck and responded feverishly . Misao felt Aoshi smile against her lips as she kissed him back as he deepened the liplock. She could feel Aoshi's heart being poured into hers through that one touch.

No words were exchanged as Aoshi pulled back to stare at her. Misao smiled and instantly, Aoshi dove for her a bit hungrily. Misao welcomed him with open arms as he buried his face in Misao's raven tresses. His desperation was evident by the way he clung to Misao's lithe form. Her hands immediately went around his much larger torso keeping him as close to her as possible. The position might be uncomfortable physically, yet they both were content knowing this is what they needed at the moment.

Without a single word escaping, the deepest of all feelings were exchanged. Broken faith was rebuilt and heartfelt prayers were answered. For they both knew, they had all the time they wanted….together.

End.

A/N:

Gross. I know. I wanted it to be very serious fic where misao's supposed to be attacked on her way to the temple. But words flowed and it got real funny. And then after she ran away from the temple, I went blank for two weeks and more. I just had to finish it. So, I did! Please don't take it that badly! See, they kissed and hugged and got all mushy together! How much do you want you greedy people! Love. Taan.


End file.
